Beauty and the Orangutan
Cast *Belle - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Beast - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Gaston - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *LeFou - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Maurice - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Lumiere - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Human Lumiere - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Cogsworth - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Human Cogsworth - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Potts - Gwen (Total Drama) *Human Mrs. Potts - Anna (Frozen) *Chip - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Human Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Human Fifi - June (Little Einsteins) *The Wardrobe - Izzy (Total Drama) *Sultan the Footstool - Winnie the Pooh *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *The Stove - Dilbert *Philippe - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Prince Adam - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *The Bimbettes - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), and Lindsay (Total Drama) *Monsieur D'Arque - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Peddler Woman - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *The Enchantress - Bridgette (Total Drama) Scenes *Beauty and the Orangutan part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Orangutan part 2 - "D.W." *Beauty and the Orangutan part 3 - D.W. Meets Cat R. Waul *Beauty and the Orangutan part 4 - Guru Ant's Invention *Beauty and the Orangutan part 5 - Guru Ant Gets Lost *Beauty and the Orangutan part 6 - Guru Ant Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Orangutan part 7 - Cat R. Waul Propose to Red *Beauty and the Orangutan part 8 - D.W. Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Orangutan part 9 - D.W.'s New Room *Beauty and the Orangutan part 10 - "Cat R. Waul" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 11 - D.W. Meets Gwen, Jimmy Neutron, and Izzy *Beauty and the Orangutan part 12 - D.W. is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Orangutan part 13 - D.W. Leaves Her Room/Meeting Phineas and Ferb *Beauty and the Orangutan part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/D.W. Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Orangutan part 16 - D.W. Runs Off/King Louie Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Orangutan part 17 - Cat R. Waul Plans a Scheme with Percival C. McLeach *Beauty and the Orangutan part 18 - Something Special For D.W./"Something There" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 21 - King Louie Set D.W. Free *Beauty and the Orangutan part 22 - Cat R. Waul's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Orangutan part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Orangutan part 24 - King Louie vs. Cat R. Waul *Beauty and the Orangutan part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Orangutan part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Belle King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Beast Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Gaston Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as LeFou Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Maurice Activating molecule scrambler.png|Phineas Flynn as Lumiere Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Human Lumiere Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher as Cogsworth Picture 165-0.jpg|Quincy as Human Cogsworth Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Mrs. Potts Anna Render2.png|Anna as Human Mrs. Potts Jimmy_jimmy_neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Chip Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Human Chip Ready Plan B.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Fifi the Feather Duster June.jpg|June as Human Fifi Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as the Wardrobe Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Sultan the Footstool Bongo.png|Bongo as Dog Sultan the Footstool Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Stove Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Philippe Buster Baxter.png|Buster Baxter as Prince Adam Candace flynn 1.png|Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and Lindsay.png|Lindsay as the Bimbettes Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Monsieur D'Arque Ladyandthetramp405.jpg|Aunt Sarah as the Peddler Woman Bridgette.png|Bridgette as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends